


The Right Idea

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [89]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: "We wouldn’t want anyone to be getting the wrong idea, now would we Raikage-sama?”
Relationships: Senju Tsunade/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The Right Idea

The first time it happened she was willing to let it go and not grind his face through the nearest wall just for an honest mistake. In the middle of a conversation with one of her attendants Tsunade felt a hand impact her bottom and her first thought that the Kage conference was about to be derailed by a murder. When she spun around, however, it was to meet the Raikage’s eyes and see horror filling them as he recognized exactly whose bottom he’d just slapped.

“I mistook you for someone else,” the Raikage grunted before she had a chance to yell. He was smart enough to put some distance between them and make his excuses to leave without giving her a chance to react in any way to this mortifying situation. Tsunade was left thinking that at least it could be taken as a compliment. Whoever he’d mistaken her for was probably a great deal younger and she chose to focus on that rather than the lingering sting in her right buttock.

When it happened a second time she was less inclined to be forgiving. The instant she felt something large touch her in a place she’d given no one permission to touch Tsunade was spinning around and catching a wrist much thicker than expected. Her whole butt was stinging. Not only did the Raikage have massive hands – massive everything, she was willing to bet on that – but he had quite a bit of power to his swing and she’d caught the full brunt of it. Before she did anything else Tsunade did a quick internal check to make sure she was neither blushing nor showing in any way that she had actually kind of enjoyed that.

“Still mistaking me for another person?” she drawled, tightening her grip to the point where his bones began to grind together. To his credit Ay showed no reaction to the pain whatsoever.

“You have my sincerest apologies,” he said. Which, she noted, was not a real answer.

Tsunade lifted one eyebrow and tightened her grip just a little more. “But do I accept those apologies, that’s the question. We wouldn’t want anyone to be getting the wrong idea, now would we Raikage-sama?”

“I don’t know,” he rumbled. “Would we?”

Now that brought her up short. This time there was no one there in the hallway with them so Tsunade felt safe enough taking a moment to consider the implications behind those words. She wondered if that first time really had been a case of mistaken identity or simply an excuse to get her attention in the same brash, unapologetic way he did most things. If that was the case she was loathe to admit it but it had indeed worked.

“How about you tell me what sort of ideas you’d like people to have,” she suggested finally, “and I’ll decide if I want to let you live or not for taking such liberties with my person.”

“I’d like to take other liberties with your person if that’s what you mean.”

Tsunade closed her eyes to rub the space between her brows with the other hand. If nothing else, his bluntness was charming in its own way. When she opened her eyes again she could tell that he knew exactly how curious she was about those hands of his but for once in her life she decided that perhaps mercy was the way to go.

She only had one life to live, after all, so she might as well have a little fun with it sometimes.


End file.
